Attaching electrical connectors to a coaxial cable has always been a tedious task. Typical of such connectors are those known as PL-259 UHF connectors or Type N connectors. These connectors have an internally threaded body which must be attached to the outside casing, which is usually made of rubber or a like material, of a coaxial cable. To effect the attachment, the body of the connector is placed adjacent to the casing and must somehow be grasped by the user and turned to actually cut threads into the casing material. Usually, a tool is used to grab and turn the connector. However, care must be taken because the tool could well damage the connector. Alternatively, one could try to turn the connector by hand, but the process is not only tiring but also can be harmful to the hand of the user because cutting the threads in the casing requires a great deal of force. Moreover, care must be taken so as not to thread the connector too far onto the cable because such could well damage the connector.
As a result, the need exists for a device which can be used to attach connectors to a cable with a minimal effort.